


25 days of Christmas

by Syifrae



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Dabbles, Falling In Love, Fluffy, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syifrae/pseuds/Syifrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 days of Winteriron Christmases.<br/>Little bits of fluffy snapshots into the lives of our favourite couple as they go from living in the same building to friend and crushes and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If everything goes to plan this will be a collection of short fics detailing the evolution of Bucky and Tony's relationship at christmas and the days leading up to it. 
> 
> They are in some vague form of chronological order and most stem from prompt ideas found on tumblr

It felt odd to be here, on the roof of the Avengers Tower christmas eve, staring down at the city and all its bright lights, made doubly so with the excessive christmas decorations. Bucky still wasn’t used to not being on the run, to not having to look over his shoulder every minute. Now he had toned it down a bit to every ten minutes. 

Still, he was in a place that Steve was trying to convince him to call ‘home’ but he wasn’t quite ready for that yet, wasn’t quite ready to settle down and become part of whatever crazy ass family his best friend had found for himself. For Bucky, it was too early, not to mention he had unfinished business. 

Business that once again turned out to be a dead end. They had been meticulously tracking down every HYDRA base they could find, following every lead, big or small, to ensure that every last one of the damn snakes was dead or buried too deep to ever see the light of day again. Unfortunately this lead to a lot of false alarms. Like todays.

The base had already been wiped cleared, according to the swat team that went in, it had been abandoned for a long time anyway. It was disappointing, especially since now Bucky had been left alone on the roof, enough weapons on him to take down a small army, enough adrenaline and repressed rage to take down several small armies, and no mission to speak of. 

The doors behind him swung open, was that Steve coming to check on him? No, footfall was not heavy enough, and the stride was too short; Stark then. 

He didn’t mind Stark per se, he didn’t mind any of the Avengers, he just didn’t care enough to get to know them right now. He was fine just knowing Sam, Steve and Natasha, though Steve had told him time and again he’d love the guy if he got to know him. 

“Hey, so um I hate to ruin your brooding, but Steve’s downstairs trying to save the turkey because he forgot to take it out after we got the call, and he’s also on the line with Hill getting debriefed about what they found, which could be summed up as squat but for some reason she’s dragging it out into a half hour discussion. He was also worried about you, but you know, I’m really not good in the kitchen and Hill can’t stand me so…” 

The noises of the city washed over Bucky as he attempted to reel his mind in, trying to push down the annoyance at not being able to got out and rip things to shreds like he was promised. 

“Listen, I know you don’t like me all that much but could you do me a solid just this once and come inside? I promise I’ll break out the good Vodka, not the shitty stuff we give to Clint when he gets overexcited. It’d make my life a hell of a lot easier and help convince Cap that you’re doing ok.” 

Bucky closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, nodding once solely before following Tony back inside. As they step into the elevator Bucky notices how Stark hadn’t even taken the time to put on shoes and he’d come out to the rooftop with only his socks. Immediately his mind flashed back to long ago when he was chastising Steve for dong much the same and almost getting pneumonia. He suppresses a smile as he thinks of how similar the two can be sometimes, hopefully Tony will be a little better than Steve at holding his liquor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was “YES I BOOBY TRAPPED THE PRESENTS BECAUSE YOU DO THIS EVERY FUCKING YEAR”

Since last winter, Bucky had been more invested in actually getting along with the others he lived with, Steve had pointed out that he did turn into a hermit whenever he, Natasha or Sam weren’t around. 

It was nearing christmas once again and Bucky was venturing out into the common area to relax for the evening, the tips of his hair still damp from his shower. He supposed he should get it cut soon, perhaps shorter than last time. Only he didn’t particularly like having to sit in a chair while someone brought scissors and razors close to his head. Stark did vet everyone and make triple sure that they were qualified and sane before hiring them as one of his many stylists, but that didn’t reassure Bucky all that much. People went off the deep end or could be persuaded quite easily. 

As he dropped down on the couch, Bucky turned to look at the christmas tree, there were a few presents laid out there already, all different shapes and sizes. The multitude of colours and patterns of wrapping papers made him smile, though the Christmases of his youth had never quite been this expensive they were just as heartfelt. The people living in this tower were spies, celebrities, superheroes, every one of which had been betrayed and backstabbed at some point in their life, sometimes quite literally. So having this family, this close knit group of people who you knew would always have your back, well it made people pay attention to detail and go the extra mile to get them presents that they would really appreciate.

Excluding their Secret Santas of course, those gifts where just downright stupid. 

At the moment however, Bucky seemed to be the only one in the common area, which was odd for this time in the evening. Soon enough Clint came wondering in, the archer and he had become relatively close, their mutual love for sniping and the shooting range, as well as their experiences being brainwashed monkeys for the forces of evil, had brought them closer. Though he could be a bit of a brat at times, Bucky found Clint’s humour to be occasionally amusing, though half the time he was laughing at his teammate and not with him. 

Clint looked around the area, surveying, putting Bucky on edge. Normally the impulse to sweep his surrounding was tamped down by his knowledge of the security system (the best he has ever seen, thanks Stark) and the 24 hour surveillance from the AI, JARVIS. However if Clint was acting suspicious there had to be reasoning. 

Bucky sat up and forward from the couch, drawing Clint’s attention, his shoulders tense and his mind categorising where the closest escape routes where and what he could fashion into a weapon if the need for a fight arose. 

Spotting the ex-assassin, Clint grinned and raised a finger to his lips. Bucky frowned, unsure what was going on now, surely Barton wouldn’t grin if there was any real, immediate danger would he? 

The archer then made his way over to the tree, creeping around it until he found a gift that Bucky presumed had his name on it. The sharpshooter grinned even more manically now, bringing the present up to his ear and shook it lightly. 

Three things happened almost simultaneously, one the present started blaring alarms, two what looked like a potato gun came down from the ceiling tile and shot straight at where Clint was kneeling. Being the fast reflex master spy that he is, Clint gracefully ducked and rolled, right into the pathway of three, the second potato gun projectile, smacking him across the jaw. 

“What the FUCK?”  
“AHA! See, I knew it. I knew you’d try and open them early you dirty little cheat!” Tony shouted, storming his way out of the kitchen pantry.  
“God, Tony what is wrong with you? You booby trapped the presents?”  
“YES I BOOBY TRAPPED THE PRESENTS BECAUSE YOU DO THIS EVERY FUCKING YEAR AND STEVE NEVER BELIEVES ME!” 

Bucky watched the scene unfold with wide eyes, giggling to himself. It was nice, giggling. Bucky hadn’t really had reason to giggle for the last few years so it was a good feeling when it came around. Often that reason would include the mad scientist/genius mastermind Tony Stark and whatever his most recent 3am/drunk off his ass invention was. Although Steve had decided he would get the power of veto after the fireball later tag fiasco. How on earth he ended up living with this crazy bunch he’d never know, but he wouldn’t miss it for the world. Besides, Clint deserved it for cheating at Mario Kart last week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr @[buckys-hydra](http://buckys-hydra.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, would you look at that, I managed to keep it together for two days before breaking my promise. Oh well, I'll see if I can manage to make it up by the end of the day. 
> 
> PS, if you have any ideas of your own, send them my way. 
> 
> The prompt for this one was: “YOU DON’T LIKE MARSHMALLOWS IN YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE? WHY DO YOU HATE LOVE”

It was two days after the present prank and Bucky was feeling more and more excited about Christmas by the day. He wasn’t sure if it was because this time he’d finally be celebrating out of the shadow of his sordid past, because all know Hydra cells and been found and destroyed leading to what they believed was the complete destruction of the corrupt and insane organisation, or because the atmosphere in the tower was the homiest and most familial that he had been in for the past 70 years. 

Perhaps it was a combination of all three.

In the interest of indulging his newfound enthusiasm for Christmas and due to the fact that Clint had been scandalised no one had shown either him or Steve Love Actually, apparently it was a must-see Christmas film. 

The whole team had gathered in the common area after dinner to settle down and watch the film. Steve and Tony where in the kitchen preparing snacks and drinks because yes, though they had eaten a meal not twenty minutes ago, when you have two super soldiers and a god on your team, you learn that being full is never a thing. Though the faster metabolism was inconvenient at times, it was also quit nice, for example in the first few weeks after he had moved into the tower, Steve and by proxy (seeing as technically it was his money and his century) Tony were trying to find out what Buck’s tastes were. They had on multiple occasions ordered everything off of a takeout menu and, due to sad fast metabolism, Bucky was able to try a bit of everything they had ordered without throwing up or getting stomach cramps from over eating. 

As the film’s menu screen came up on the giant television, Steve and Tony walked in carrying large trays. Steve’s contained a pile of brownies, cookies, a bowl of popcorn and some small cheese sandwiches. On Tony’s two large steaming jugs of what smelled like hot chocolate, enough mugs for everyone and a packet of mini marshmallows. 

Bucky eagerly reached for a brownie, his love of chocolate and all things chocolate related had become apparent during those first weeks of taste testing. It was also discovered that Bucky’s preference laid in the darker and more bitter chocolate taste, though to be honest he’d eat anything that was even remotely related to chocolate. 

As Tony began pouring and passing out mugs of the chocolate he sprinkled the top with some of the mini marshmallows. Bucky leaned over to peer in Natasha’s mug to see why, the small white blobs had seemingly melted into a gooey, sugary layer over the top. Bucky’s nose wrinkled, in that week it had also been discovered that though Barnes liked sweet things, some of the candies were overly sugary for his tastes. 

As Tony passed a mug into his hands Bucky took it and lo and behold, the marshmallows were just beginning to melt and form a white layer over the top. He passed his mug on to Bruce, whom was sitting on his left, and addressed Tony. 

“I’ll take one without Marshmallows, thanks.”  
Tony paused and looked up at him, the expression his face was almost one of disgust.  
“You don’t like marshmallows in your hot chocolate?” he asked, as though talking to a small child. Bucky shook his head in a clear ‘no’.  
“Why do you hate love?”  
“TONY,” Steve whacked his fellow teammate over the head in chastisement.  
“What? Only a robot would refuse such a delicious treat, and that would only be because it would know better than to waste this gift of culinary genius on something with no taste buds.” 

Bucky sniggered, he did like the man’s sense of humour and quick wit, mostly because it was on par with his own.  
“Well, to be fair I am part robot,” he replied completely seriously, waving his left arm. “And besides, I like my hot chocolate as dark and bitter as my soul.”  
Tony suddenly looked taken aback, as if unsure what to do with Bucky’s self assessment. Then he just looked confused and turned to face Steve,who in turn was looking equally distraught at the confession. 

Bucky could barely contain his laughter, his shoulders began to shake without his permission as a smile crept onto his face unbidden. 

Realising they had been played, Steve rolled his eyes and shoved a cookie in his mouth while Tony glared and through a handful of marshmallows at Bucky’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr @[buckys-hydra](http://buckys-hydra.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was “HOW DO YOU NOT LIKE PIE? YOU KNOW WHO DOESN’T LIKE PIE? HEARTLESS PEOPLE.”  
> I felt it followed the previous one quite nicely.

Not even 24 hour later and Bucky got his own back after Tony accusing him of hating love for not wanting Marshmallows. The team had all eaten lunch at separate times that day, they often did unless there was a formal event or specific reason. 

Bucky had settled at one of the counter tops and was about to dig into the leftover pumpkin pie, though how there managed to be leftover anything was an amazement to Bucky, when Tony walked in. He was wearing a grease stained wife beater and sweatpants that hung rather low, his hair was slicked back though and out of his face. It was clear he’d just come up from the workshop where he was most likely working on some new revolutionary technology or something, at least that’s what Steve said he did down there. 

At the moment though the engineer looked almost dead on his feet as he trudged over to the coffee machine, it had become quite clear to Bucky early on in his life at the tower that Tony worked whenever the inspiration hit him and that meant irregular eating and sleep schedules. Not to mention the guy could be as stubborn as Steve himself, and so though his teammates tried, they had not yet found a working method to convince him to come up for air and rest like a normal human being. 

It looked as though after the film last night the man had gone down to his workshop and toiled through the late hours and early morning until now. 

“Hey, kiddo, come get a taste of this pie. I swear it’s the best I’ve ever tasted, better than Ma’s even, god rest her soul.” It was an exaggeration, but praise like that was a simply ploy to intrigue the other, perhaps if Bucky painted the pie as the best thing in the world, Tony might consider eating some of it before returning to his work. 

The genius turned to look at it instead and grimaced. “Don’t like pie.” he muttered turning back to his cup. 

“Excuse me, what was that? Did you just say you didn’t like pie?” Bucky asked teasingly, standing with his plate and coming to crowd over Tony.   
The billionaire looked up from his coffee to see the soldier towering over him and gulped.   
“Yeah, so what?” he mumbled.   
“You know who doesn’t like pie, Tony? Heartless people.”   
“Is this about the robot thing?” Tony sighed into his mug, trying to hide his smile.   
“Oh yeah, Mr High-and-mighty-hot-chocolate-judge, lets see how you like it.” He smirked blocking Tony’s only getaway and smugly eating his pie. Bucky thought he saw a light flicker behind the other man’s eyes, as though he had just come up with an evil plan.   
“Whatever, pie is for peasants anyway.” Tony smirked back.  
“WHAT? You dare, DARE…” Bucky took and exaggerated deep breath as if to calm himself. “Then what would you, O King of desserts, claim to be better than this here masterpiece?” 

Taking a step back, Tony turned and headed to the Fridge and opened the locked compartment. Yes, he had added a locked compartment after one too many times of Thor or Clint decided to ignore the ‘mine do not touch’ sticky notes, to pull out a plate with a large chocolate sphere that to Bucky looked like heaven on a plate. 

“This my dear friend is a Chocolate orange & cranberry red velvet bombe, it is I guarantee a million times better than any pie.” That damn rat bastard knew his weakness for chocolate, he was using it against him. And there it was again, that sparkle in his eye, the look of mischief and victory in one, the triumphant smirk already spearing across his face. 

“Now hold up one second, we gotta do a taste test first so you can wipe that damn smile off your face and get me a knife.”   
Tony obliged, a skip in his step as he went to fetch a knife to carve a piece out of his cake. He got a plate out and a fork for himself as well, cutting a generous portion and delicately placing it on the plate. 

Bucky stared, it looked gorgeous. There was the chocolate coating on the outside, the deep red of the cake itself and then the creamy centre filled with cranberries. The sweet smells of chocolate, orange and cranberry wafted into the air and Bucky could almost taste it already. And boy, if it tasted even half as good as it smelled this was gonna be one heck of a dessert. It would blow his measly pie right out of the competition. 

Tony already had a piece on his fork lifting it to his mouth and making eyes at Bucky. The soldier stared as the other man took the bite and closed his eyes as he chewed and swallowed, fluttering his lashes like the dames in the old romance movies. He was licking his fork in a way that could only be described as seductive, like the dames in the modern yoghurt adverts. 

God damn it this desert was making Bucky feel hot under the collar and Tony knew it. 

Bucky aggressively stabbed his own fork down and brought a piece up to his mouth. One second he was determinately staring Tony down and the next the explosion of flavour on his tongue came to overwhelm him. He closed his eyes as if it would help him savour the taste even more. It was rather embarrassing but Bucky had not yet realised the moaning sounds were, in fact, coming from him. 

Once he had realised, he opened his eyes as he felt his cheeks redden, blushing profusely. Tony was still stood there with that damnable smirk on his face, only now he was looking a little hot under the collar too. 

Bucky contemplated his way out of thins, he could duck his head in shame and admit Tony was right, giving in to the smirk, or he could be petty. 

Petty it is then. 

Picking up the slice of cake in his hand (he almost hesitated, what a waste, but to get rid of that smirk…) he smeared the cake, cream, chocolate and cranberries all over Tony’s face, concealing the smirk. There, that way much better. 

Tony started gasping and dropped his fork, bringing his hands up to wipe away the cream over his eyes. He did so just in time as well, as it gave him the perfect view of Bucky picking up the rest of the cake and turning to walk out. With the whole goddamn thing and his fork. 

“HEY! NO YOU CAN”T DO THAT, THAT’S MINE YOU ROBOT BASTARD!”   
“I can’t give it back, a heartless man wouldn’t be able to love it as much as it deserves.” 

 

Bucky laughed as he heard the other man’s grumbling and the shouted insults he threw his way. For all his faults, Tony was actually a pretty funny guy, he had good taste in desserts at least, and he wasn’t half bad to look at, especially when he was licking that fork…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr @[buckys-hydra](http://buckys-hydra.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PS the dessert is real and I might even attempt to make it this christmas, heres the recipe if any of you wanna try it out too. [Chocolate orange & cranberry red velvet bombe](http://www.bbcgoodfood.com/recipes/chocolate-orange-cranberry-red-velvet-bombe/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken carolling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Know I suck at this and I'm so many days behind but hopefully I can get two out tomorrow and be that little bit closer to catching up now that my Uni applications have gone through...

Another year passed and ever since the hot chocolate/pie fiasco Tony and Bucky had only grown closer, bonding through their constant teasing and insulting of one another. At first Steve had tried to stop it, it was’t that he didn’t want them to be friends, quite the opposite. Though he simply worried about how his two closest friends seemed to take pleasure at poking at their most fragile and delicate points, Steve was so sure that one day one of them would go too far, would dig too deep and cause a serious fallout. 

Despite Steve’s attempts they insisted on calling each other ‘Tin man’ and ‘Mr Robot’. 

It was nearing Christmas again, and as the snow began to fall one evening, the Avengers Tower was too busy partying to notice. Every year Tony organised a Christmas party, thought it usually happened in the first week of December, inviting the Avengers, and a few choice SI employees as well as interesting people he had met during that year. 

Unfortunately, this year Rhodey had been called away from home, sorting out the problems that the military and air force couldn’t because they weren’t half as cool nor did they have an epically designed super-suit. 

It was right about the time that Tony was commiserating the lack of his super-suited bestie when he had a genius idea. 

“CAROLLING! I WANNA GO CAROLLING!” he roared, completely and totally drunk off his ass. 

Grabbing a coat and putting it on upside down, he marched purposefully (wobbling and stumbling) towards the door, stealing some poor man’s hat as he waltzed into the elevator. 

“Oh, no you don’t Tony, you are not allowed to leave this tower, in fact I think it might be time for you to go to bed.” Steve grabbed the back of the genius’s coat and spun him around and back out the elevator. 

Groggy and disorientated, Tony wobbled, looking like he was about to fall, Bucky lunged but wasn’t going to get there on time, luckily for him Steve also had quick reflexes and prevented a potential broken nose. 

Seeing the way that Bucky had lunged, and remembering a few other hints here and there over the past few months, Steve’s face split into a grin.  “Here Tony, Bucky can take you up to your room, can’t you Bucky?” he smirked, foisting the drunken man off to his friend, Tony was just going with the flow, wrapping one of his arms round Bucky’s neck and leaning most of his weight against him, pressing his body up against Bucky’s. 

Glaring at their team leader Bucky made his way past Steve, who was looking overly pleased with himself, and into the elevator still supporting the majority of Tony’s weight. Honestly with the way the guy had been swaying and the wobbliness of his legs at the moment it was a miracle that Tony had been up and walking about in the first place. 

The elevator ride was short and as the doors signed open Tony seemed to realise that he was being put to bed and began acting like a petulant child. 

“But I’m not even tired, and its my tower, you can’t tell me what to do in my own tower. Besides I need to go carolling.” he insisted, and he must've spent half of his twenties practicing drunken speech because there was only a slight slur in his voice.   
“Tony you are drunk, what you need is a glass of water and some sleep.” Bucky replied, he was almost reminded of when Steve had been smaller and refused to stay in bed and take his meds like the doctors asked. Only back then Bucky hadn’t been thinking how nice it was to have Steve’s body pressed up against his, nor had he wondered if Steve’s lips would taste like expensive scotch and cinnamon. He pulled himself out of the intrusive thoughts, where the hell had they come from? Maybe Bucky had had too much of Thor’s mead again. Instead Bucky focused on getting them to Tony’s room where he would help the other into bed and leave a bottle of water and some painkillers for what was bound to be tomorrow’s killer headache.

“No, it's not fair, its tradition, drunk carolling is a tradition and we have to do it.”   
“That can’t be a thing. What the hell kind of tradition-“  
“Me an-me and Rhodey, we go to the party then we go carolling only…he’s not here.” Tony spoke so softly Bucky almost hadn’t heard him say it, looking down at the billionaire now he could see the sadness on his face, from what he understood Rhodey and Tony had the same kind of bond that he and Steve shared, stronger than just friends, brothers.   
“Hey, come on now, there’s no need to look like that.” Bucky soothed, lowering Tony onto the bed. As he sat, Bucky helped pull off his shoes and began unbuttoning his shirt.   
“Tell you what, we can video call him, yeah? On your super secret Skype thingy,” 

Tony perked up a bit at this. “And we’ll sing a carol?” 

“Sure. whatever you want.” Bucky smiled indulgently. 

Jarvis had already pulled up the window, calling Rhodes. It only took a few rings until the other man picked up, looking exhausted. 

“Hey, Tones. How are-”

“God rest ye merry, gentlemen  
Let nothing you dismay  
Remember, Christ, our Saviour  
Was born on Christmas day  
To save us all from Satan's power  
When we were gone astray  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy  
O tidings of comfort and joy”

Tony began bellowing the carol, smiling like a goon, and turning to Bucky who promptly joined in.  
Rhodes on the other end was laughing, Bucky wasn’t sure if it was because of their awful singing or the fact that Tony still had some random guy’s hat on but no shirt while singing a drunk carol with the worlds deadliest assassin. 

“I miss you too Tones.” He grinned after they had finished a truly awful rendition of the famous carol, with half the words missing and the other half garbled from the drink. 

“Yeah well, I’m over you now. See, you were’t here so I’ve upgraded to a newer James.” The billionaire snubbed, putting an arm around Bucky’s neck once more and pulling him into an oddly angled one-armed hug. 

“Upgraded huh?” Rhodes teased back. 

“Exactly, this model is much younger, has bigger muscles, a bionic arm with batteries included and he's not half the world away, so there.”   
“Well, those are all very good points, I have to admit. It looks like you won’t be needing me to come home next Tuesday then.”   
“NO! Come back Rhodey, I’m sorry. You’re way better than this James,” came the sudden reply and Bucky felt himself being pushed away roughly.   
“I promise you new upgrades to the suit if you come back,”  
“I know Tones, there's no need to convince me, I honestly can’t wait.” 

Bucky, seeing that the two wanted to have their own conversation and so he waved a goodnight to Tony and slowly made his way out. 

Just as he left he heard the tale end of the conversation. 

“So, you’re half naked and he’s in your room now huh? Things moved fast while I was away.”  
“Shut up, nothing happened… He is definitely the prettier James though.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was “I live below you and I was minding my own business watching the snowfall out the window WHEN I SAW A BODY FALL ARE YOU REALLY PUTTING UP CHRISTMAS LIGHTS NOW”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay two in one day!

One of Bucky’s favourite pass times now was sitting by the Christmas tree, Though usually it would just have been the grand piano, with a StarkTab catching up on pop culture by following the prompts and feeds Jarvis showed him. 

He was currently discovering the Mad Max movie series, the newest film was apparently one of Clint’s favourites and had caused an argument at move night, mainly because Nat had been fed up of watching it with him on every long journey mission they went of together. 

Just as he was reading about the pop culture reference to Mad Max, which would have soon lead him on the intriguing discovery of what ‘Hot Fuzz’ was when there was a flash of light and a sound that was not unlike an explosion coming from just a few floors above. 

Bucky jumped from his seat reaching for his weapon, ready to counter any attack on the tower when he was a red and gold mass plummeting towards the ground. His heart left in his chest and for a second Bucky was sure it had stopped beating. 

Tony was in the suit, but it appeared offline and he had been falling backwards, he was going smash into the concrete on the ground headfirst and…

And the suit was speeding back up to Tony’s floor, the paint a little blackened, presumably from whatever that explosion was, but looking none the worse for wear. 

Bucky ran to the elevator, smashing the button for Tonys floor and willing it to go faster than it was. Once he got to his destined floor he stormed out of the elevator and over to the landing platform where Tony was sat in his suit in a tangled mess of wires and elaborate Christmas lights. 

“What the hell was that?” He demanded, causing Tony to jump slightly. The faceplate f the suit slid up to reveal a slightly sheepish, yet still grinning man underneath.   
“Wow Barnes, are you trying to give me a heart attack, after I just had an explosion go off in my face,” He fake scolded, shaking his head.   
“God damnit, Tony, Christmas lights aren’t supposed to explode in your face. What were you thinking?” Bucky’s heart rate was slowing but the adrenaline rush he’d felt from both the explosion and the thought of Tony plummeting to his doom was causing his anger to spike.   
“Hey, it’s alright. I was safe in my suit the whole time, promise.” Tony smiled back, trying to look reassuring.  
Bucky took in a deep breath and tried to calm himself but he couldn’t help but burst when he’d heard that last remark, glaring at the other man he replied.   
“You were not safe, I saw you. The suit cut out and you were falling you idiot, I thought you were gonna die. Don’t fucking do that again.” He bit back.   
“Wow,” Tony swallowed, not quite realising the effect it had had on the other man. “Uh, right. Sure I’ll just, why don’t we go inside. I’ll make you a cup of hot chocolate, no marshmallows I swear.” 

It was a weak diversion but honestly Bucky was grateful for it, he wasn’t quite sure what he would have said if Tony had left him ranting. Taking the peace offering he helped Tony stand and walked back into the penthouse with him, the machines taking away parts of the suit as he walked. 

Back in the comfort and warmth of the inside Bucky was able to breathe a little easier, at least knowing that if Tony fell, the floor wasn’t too far away this time. They reached the kitchen and Tony began rummaging around in cupboards to find mugs and a pan to heat the milk. There was only the sound of Bucky pulling out a stool and Tony making the hot cocoa. The silence was stretching and made Tony feel antsy, so of course he opened his big mouth to fill in the noise. 

“So uh, sorry about that. I was just trying these new lights I’d made, the generic ones would all blow the blues if they were linked up to the Tower’s Arc Reactor generator. Only it uh, it’s a little more difficult to do delicate wiring when hovering a couple hundred feet above the ground you know.” 

“Are you seriously telling me that you knew there was a risk of explosion and you still did it anyway?” Bucky’s voice was hinging on angry again. 

“You’re gonna get mad if yes, aren’t you?” Tony asked, lifting his mug of cocoa to hide behind. Bucky glared over the top of his, making Tony feel increasingly uncomfortable as he realised that, yeah it probably hadn’t been one of his best ideas. 

“You might wanna stop glaring, you know some people might get the wrong impression and start thinking you care about little old me.” Tony teased attempting to lighten the mood. 

“You just shut the fuck up and stay inside or I’m calling Steve and telling him what you did.” Yeah, sure it was childish and immature but it worked. No one wanted to be on the other end of Steve’s ‘I’m disappointed in you’ look. 

Huffing, Tony settled down with his own mug, resigned to his fate of staying indoors.   
“How come you got here so fast?” He asked, suddenly thinking about how none of the others seemed to be concerned about his wellbeing or the structural safety of the tower after his minor mishap. 

“I was on the common floor ‘bout to look up what ‘Hot Fuzz’ was when I heard it. Guess the others had Jarvis warn them before they could come running like I did.” Bucky had begun to trail off towards the end, gaining a slight pinkness to his cheeks.

“You haven’t seen Hot Fuzz yet?” Tony demanded in a mock outrage, pulling Bucky from his seat and dragging him to the Tv issuing orders to Jarvis as he marched. Bucky was grateful for the subject change, he really didn’t want to dwell too long on why he had needed to see Tony to make sure he was alright immediately after the explosion. 

Or at least, he didn’t want to admit out loud just how important to him the genius had become over the past year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr @[buckys-hydra](http://buckys-hydra.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Send Me ideas guys, you must have some, anything christmas related at all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this was Why are you humming 'All I Want for Christmas is You’?

The heater on the arm had been acting up recently, getting too hot all of a sudden and making Bucky’s shoulder start to sweat and his side to feel uncomfortably warm. At other times it would turn off completely and leave Bucky with a freezing arm, which was not great considering his negative experiences with ice and the cold in general. 

At the moment Bucky was relaxed in his chosen armchair in the workshop, a chair that he had spent three days choosing because both Steve and Tony were insistent that when arm repairs were needed he had to feel comfortable and not be reminded of the other chair. 

His mind was drifting, he felt almost too comfortable down here, like he could fall asleep if he didn’t pay attention. Which was odd, because although he trusts his teammates and would put his life in their hands, he simply couldn't bring himself to fall asleep in the presence of anyone other than Steve. It was almost an instinctual thing that he didn’t know how to work past, but here he was in the workshop, with Tony by his side working on his arm, which had always put him on edge before, ready to drift off. 

He supposed it just goes to show how close he and Tony and gotten recently that he seemed to have overcome yet another after effect of his time with HYDRA. He smiled softly, feeling like it was another small, but still important, triumph over his captors. Bucky had never deluded himself into thinking that he would ever be able to fully heal, to become whole and be there person of Steve’s memories. Nowadays though, he understood that that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, he could figure out who he wanted to be, create a new person that wouldn’t leave him feeling like he had something got live up to. It had been a huge relief when he had come to that epiphany, now it felt like he had somewhat figured out who that new person was. 

That person was comfortable with his body and his surroundings, that person was happy with his new friends and felt safe in his home, that person felt comfortable to be totally relaxed around others and he was able to leave himself completely vulnerable as he drifted off to sleep to the sound of humming. 

That humming was of a familiar tune, Bucky could have sworn he’d heard it before somewhere before. The tune was turning around his head now, he couldn’t seem to shake the idea that there was something about the song, it was in his head now, the name on the tip of his tongue. 

What was it called dammit. He knew the song, he was sure of it, it was one of those popular christmas songs that were on every advert and in every store round this time of year. Just like that Bucky’s sleepiness was replaced with determination as he racked his brains trying to come up with the name for the song. 

It was at least three minutes of concentration and frustration as he tried to grasp the name until it hit him. 

_“All I want for Christmas is you,”_ he huffed out in a whisper. 

Tony, who had until then been focused on the arm suddenly seemed flustered and sat back abruptly.  
“Um, what was that Buck?” he asked, avoiding Bucky’s eyes as he pretended to clean some oil off of his hands and tools, a faint pink on his cheeks.  
Realising that he’d said it out loud Bucky now felt like a complete fool, of course the song was stuck in the billionaire’s head, like he’d said it was on every commercial and in every store, the song was just that, a song, it didn’t have any meaning in this context. Tony hadn’t meant anything by it, but now Bucky felt like a fool because when he’d realised which song it was, for just a moment he’d though that maybe, just maybe he wasn’t the only one nursing a little crush. 

“Oh, nothing, just you were humming. I was tryna’ figure out what it was.” Bucky flashed a quick, fake smile and leaned back in the armchair again. He had just been about to close his eyes again and pretend like none of this had ever happened when he caught it. 

 

Tony’s eyes went momentarily wide and his blush deepened as he swallowed. 

“Sorry about that, I have uh, music playing-just like the background noise while, while I work.” He tried to explain, looking nervous and flapping his hand like it made up for the disjointed sentences and missing words. He scratched the back of his neck in the way he did when he felt he was in an awkward situation, resulting in the tank top he was wearing rising a little, revealing that little strip of skin above his jeans. 

 

“So anyway,” Tony began again, clapping his hands and standing to move away, bringing Bucky out of his revery, “Your arms done, should be fixed now, I mean I did repairs so it _is_ fixed.” Tony’s cute little rambling brought a genuine smile to his face, maybe he was wrong, maybe there was a little something on Tony’s side too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr @[buckys-hydra](http://buckys-hydra.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much **Rae_Simmons** for your prompt ^_^

Following his suspicions that were formed he other day in the workshop, Bucky was determined to get a clear indication of whether Tony was interested in him or not. Though it was difficult to tell, they often flirted, but both of them having been playoffs, flirting was a second nature to them, often the both flirted with Clint too, that did not in any way mean that they were about to go down on one knee and proclaim their love of the archer, far from it. It was just a way of communicating for them, like how he and Tony would antagonise one another, it was just a way of expressing how comfortable and close they felt. 

Now Bucky just had to figure out just how comfortable and close that was, not an easy task. 

But just as it happened, Natasha had set him an errand to run. He owed her from a bet lost a few weeks back, honestly why anyone ever bet against her he did not know, it was guaranteed loss, yet he had done so anyway. 

Oh well, it wasn’t like it was going to cost him much, he just had to go down to the christmas market to pick up her favourite Pastila from the one of the Russian stalls that came every year. Bucky would have been happy to do it alone, only he still didn’t particularly like large crowds and he could use it as an excuse to spend time alone with Tony. 

The billionaire, when asked if he’d like to join had looked almost surprised, but when faced with Bucky’s apprehensive ‘I’m nervous to go alone’ look he agreed instantly and ran off to change into more public appropriate clothing. So what if Bucky had ever so slightly emotionally manipulated Tony into agreeing, they guy could probably use the fresh air what with all the time he was spending in the workshop. 

Armed with gloves, scarves and of course their instant camouflage baseball caps, the pair ventured out into the streets to navigate their way through the masses to find Natasha’s sweets. It took them much longer than it ever should have, one because they had not quite counted on how many people where there and so in an effort to not lose one another they clung to the other’s arm and shuffled along. Another reason for their slow going was the fact that every stall seemed to attract the attention of one or sometimes both of them so that they spent at least five minutes at each one, sometimes buying things too. 

Eventually however they had found that stall Natasha had described and lo and behold, her goodies where still there, though it looked like some of the more popular flavours were running low. While Bucky stood pointing out each one and detailing how much of each he wants, having memorised the list of requests Natasha had sent him off with, Tony looked around to the neighbouring stalls, feeling the frosty air start to get nippy on the tip of his nose. 

Finally having finished the order and handing over the cash while thanking the stall owner in his native tongue, Bucky turned, ready to go back to the tower now that the task was complete. Only to his shock and absolute horror, Tony was not standing where he had been only ten seconds previously. 

Bucky pivoted, eyes scanning the crowds trying to find the familiar face or the back of the cap he had gone out wearing. The sinking feeling in his stomach told him something awful had happened, the more rational side of his brain told him that he would have noticed if Tony was being kidnapped less than three feet away from him. 

To his utter relief, Bucky heard someone call his name, turing to see two stalls down to the left, Tony was waving him over, looking like an overexcited child as he did so. Bucky realised why as he got a little closer. 

The stall was selling little christmas figurines, only they were not ordinary ones, instead these were all Avenger ones. Some of them just looked like the Avengers in battle mode that could be hung on a tree branch, others were little table decorations of them all in their uniforms plus santa hats. There was even a little nativity scene with Hulk and Thor as angels, Nat as Mary, baby jesus had Cap’s cowl, Clint was a shepherd, Tony a king, and the oddest thing, Bucky was Joseph. It struck him as he looked at the nativity scene that he was actually included. 

Bucky had tried to avoid the media and tabloid publications about him as during his first few days as himself again it had hit him hard to know just how much he was despised by the public. He hadn’t much bothered to check up on his status recently, but it would seem as though he was being accepted, if the fact that there was just as many figurines of him as there were of the others. 

Oddly enough he was a figurine as the Winter Soldier but as his old life Sergeant self as well. Seeing himself like this, being celebrated among the others, the real heroes, it brought a lump to Bucky’s throat. 

“Hey, are you ok?” Tony said, his grin fading as he moved in to rub his hands up and down Bucky’s arms in a comforting gesture.   
“I just guess I didn’t expect to deserve anything like this, to be grouped with you heroes, not after what I’ve done.” he chocked out, bowing his head to try to hide his watery eyes. He felt Tony’s arms to move around him and pull him into a hug. The other man’s warmth seeping into him and helping him feel safe and comfortable, even with all the others around to witness his weakness. Hydra had made sure to beta any sign of weakness from him and to this day Bucky had a few problems with showing his emotions and letting go in front of others. 

“You do Buck, you deserve this and so much more. You are so brave, braver than anyone I’ve ever met to have lived through what you have and not let it keep you down. I know there are times when you still blame yourself for what happened but you have to know it wasn’t your fault. And it’s not just me that sees it that way. You are a hero of the people now too, you help out on missions and you’ve saved the day along with the rest of us, so no matter what I want you to know you are a hero,” Tony’s words, though slightly muffled by his scarf, made the tension Bucky hadn’t ever realised bunched up in his shoulders released. 

“Thank you, Tony. That…means a lot.” he smiled, pulling away slightly. Bucky’s head still bowed as he pulled back, Tony ducked slightly to se his face, make sure his companion was alright, only it led to their faces being a hell of a lot closer. 

So close in fact that Bucky could feel Tony’s breath fanning warmth across his skin. He could see up close just how pink the other man’s lips were and just how easy it would be to lean that little bit further and kiss them. He also bore witness to Tony having the exact same though process as the amber eyes flicked down to look at his lips and his pupils dilated. 

“So are you two gonna buy something or stare at each other all day, cause you’re blocking the other customers.” came the grouchy voice of the stall’s owner. 

Broken from their little moment, the pink on their cheeks no longer just a product of the colder weather, Tony pulled back and began demanding one each of the team wearing the santa hats and the nativity scene. Bucky warned him that Steve was going to heavily disapprove of the blasphemous scene, especially as he was the baby jesus in this case, but Tony dismissed it saying he liked the look of himself as a King and the Hulk with angel wings and halo.

Though he would have proffered if he had managed to get a kiss, at least Bucky now knew a little better where he stood with Tony. Maybe he could help with putting up some more of the decorations, specifically the mistletoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr @[buckys-hydra](http://buckys-hydra.tumblr.com/)  
>  or send me a prompt for what you would like to see our boys do next.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids are conspirators part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I had a great Idea for a story that incorporated two prompts so I'm giving it in two parts but they happen on the same day one after the other

Pepper had said it would be good press and what Pepper says goes, so the Avengers went.

This time it was in support of one of the city’s orphanages that had been damaged in the recent attacks, and each Avengers was supposed to have an assigned group of children to monitor and entertain at the closest Santa’s Grotto/ Gift drive while they waited their turn to sit on the big red man’s lap. A gift drive that had also received large donations from SI because two birds one stone, and Pepper was an efficient woman.

As it stood, the groups and formal organising had dissolved. Steve had around nine kids surrounding him, Thor about the same number. Bruce who had been very nervous about being around small, possibly screaming children, was only ever put in charge of one, and he seemed to be managing pretty well. Clint for some reason was great with kids and had about six of them,, one was clambering around on his back as though it wanted to nest on his shoulders, while the others were giggling or showing off their handstands. Natasha had a group of very solemn looking girls and one tiny boy who all looked at her as though she was telling them the most interesting story ever. In truth she probably was, and it was most likely to be triply classified stuff too. 

Tony and Bucky, having lost some of their children to the other Avengers, and being themselves not very comfortable around little ones, were content with their load of four between the two of them. They were a rather sedate lot, Tony had a tiny four year old girl who didn’t speak much, or at all really, on his hip. She had made grabbing motions to him after he’d asked her her name and so he’d thought she was just shy and wanted to whisper it into his ear. Nope, she just wanted to be carried around as she sucked her thumb and buried her head against his shoulder. Her little afro was tickling his neck and he had to shift her around a couple times to stop him from giving into the urge to scratch it. 

Bucky’s two were interested in his arm and took turns poking and prodding it as well as high-fiving it and holding hands. the third was also a hand holder, clinging tightly to Tony’s left and Bucky’s right and signing their arms gently while beaming up at them both. 

Tony supposed it wasn’t the worst way to spend a day. 

As they approached the grotto the girlie in his arms began to squirm as though she wanted to get down. Tony bent to set her on the ground and she immediately went to the others, whispering something in their ears. They all looked up at the two adults, assessing, before nodding and running forwards to the other side of the room. 

Bucky and Tony gave chase as they followed the four to the corner nearest the plush toys, the children all standing in a row facing them and grinning. It was at this point that the two began to hesitate, that look was not just a ‘haha we ran away what a fun game look’ it was a ‘we did that on purpose for a reason look’. 

That reason was soon discovered when they pointed at the ceiling. Following their finger, the pair looked up to find, yep that was mistletoe.

“Now you have to kiss.” One of the boys said solemnly as the others nodded.  
“It’s the law.” another added with all the authority of a six year old. 

Tony’s heart was pounding, he felt it so hard that it was a wonder no one else was worried about the deafening thumping. As he lowered his gaze from the ceiling he turned ever so slightly towards Bucky, about to ask him to forgive the kids and he would have settled for a kiss on the cheek. 

Unfortunately, or really rather fortunately, Bucky had already taken matters into his own hands and before he knew what was happening, Tony had a pair of lips brushing against his. They were soft and warm and oh so inviting that if not for present company, Tony may have just left out a salacious moan and delved into the more inappropriate spectrum. Unconsciously he pushed closer, god how he had wanted this, and now he had it, thanks to mischievous little kids. 

Yeah, as it turns out kids aren’t the worst after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr @[buckys-hydra](http://buckys-hydra.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Already had two wonderful prompts from you guys but keep em coming, I need more inspiration :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids are conspirators part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may just be the cheesiest thing I've written, but hey, its cute and fluffy so whatever.

When they had pulled back from their impromptu kiss both Bucky and Tony were left a little more breathless and with a pink dusting to their cheeks. Tony’s pupils had blown wider and as he stared at Bucky the man began to smirk, satisfied with the response his kiss had garnered.

The little deviants didn’t let them dwell on it however as they all stormed off toward the grotto, it was their turn on Santa’s lap now. 

As they waited for the last kid to finish up his wishes they stood in line bouncing up and down before sobering slightly and whispering again. Tony got nervous, they were planning something again. 

As soon as he knelt down however the whispers stopped and they all started giggling and jumping about, looking around in wonder again. 

“So what are you guys gonna ask for, huh?” Tony asked, quiet seriously interested. After all these kids had been the reason as to why he got his first kiss off of his crush. And honestly Tony having a crush and being to shy to act upon it to the point where children felt the need to get involved was pretty pathetic, but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t appreciate it. The least he could do is to grant their Christmas wishes seeing as they had granted him his. 

“We can’t tell you that. It’s a secret.” One of the older boys replied rolling his eyes and huffing, as though it was obvious that they couldn’t tell. 

“But you’re going to tell Santa what you want, right? So then it won’t be a secret anymore, so you can tell me.” Tony tried to reason, logic was always a good course. 

“Yeah, but it’s Santa, you have to tell Santa or it won’t work. If you tell anyone else then it won’t work either, duh.” the boy said. 

Sensing that he was playing a loosing game Tony decided to stand back up again, because crouching this low in his jeans hurt his knees, and not because he was old, dammit, it was the tightness of the jeans, OK?

One by one the kids approached Santa, and Tony need not have worried about not knowing what to get them, they were loud enough to hear. Toy race car. Pony. Puppy. Iron Man and Winter soldier action men. But each child would then lean in and whisper something into Santa’s ear, grinning and then smile at Tony and Bucky, then at their co-conspirators. It was really starting to worry Tony. What were they telling this guy? Was he going to wake up tomorrow to find Santa had spilled the beans and told every tabloid in town that Tony and Bucky had kissed? 

His palms began to sweat and he grew fidgety. Bucky would hate him for that, he didn’t like the public attention, or at least not from that kind of journalism. And just like that Tony’s hope for what might come after that kiss where crashing and burning. Oh well. It was a fun five minute fantasy while it lasted. 

Bucky, on the other hand was much more persistent, once the last child was foisted off of Santa’s lap and back into Tony’s arms he lead the group a little further from the crowd, sitting down on a bench and helping the two boys with him up onto it. Tony sat with the girl on his lap and the third boy using his arm as a counterbalance as he climbed up himself. 

“Now who has been a good child this year?” Bucky asked.

Three out of the four responding with a loud “Me! Me! Me!” and the fourth nodding into Tony’s neck. 

Bucky pulled out four candy canes from his pocket, and brandished them just out of the children’s reach.   
“And who’s gonna tell me what you all whispered to Santa.” he smirked waving the candy canes enticing. 

It took about five seconds for them to crack, one of the older ones as it turned out, desperate for a sugar fix.   
“We wished you two would get married.” 

Bucky sat transfixed and Tony gaped in wonder, the boy reached forward taking advantage of the momentary stupor to grab the candy canes and share them out.

“Wha-why? Is this because we kissed? Is that like another one of your laws, you kiss and then get married?” Tony asked, flummoxed but trying to apply kid logic to rationalise the situation.  
“Don’t be dumb. You don’t have to get married if you kiss somebody. That’s just stupid.” the other boy replied in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“Then why?” 

“‘Cause you’re in love.” The girl in Tony’s lap spoke up, sitting back slightly and holding her candy cane up so that Tony could help with the plastic wrap. “And I wanna be a flower girl.” She added shyly, taking the candy back and shoving it in her mouth before crashing back into Tony’s shoulder. 

“Oh, you do, do you?” Tony teased,smiling. He had been put at easy by the girl’s own shyness and obvious dislike for being around lots of other people. 

“And I suppose you want jobs too, huh?” Bucky asked, eyebrows raised at the three others. “You gonna be ring bearers?” 

“Yeah!”   
“Yes!” the older ones shouted. 

“And what about you, kiddo?” Tony asked the last of the four, the one who had been holding their hands and swinging them. 

“I wanna be a flower girl too.” He said kicking his feet out and smiling bashfully.   
“But you’re a boy.” The six year old said.   
“So?” the younger bit back defensively.   
“Wouldn’t you be a flower boy?” He asked, head tilted, curious.  
“It doesn’t sound as good though. I think it should still be flower girl.” His friend replied for the younger boy, who beamed and nodded. 

And so it was agreed, Tony and Bucky were going to get married and they would have a ring bearer and a flower girl each. 

If only life could be that simple. Instead Tony now head to painstakingly plan out dates and think of a smooth way to ask Bucky out before he could even contemplate marriage. Still, that kiss had been a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr @[buckys-hydra](http://buckys-hydra.tumblr.com/)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowball fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the prompt on Tumblr [dreamcatchersdaughter](http://dreamcatchersdaughter.tumblr.com/):  
> "Epic snow ball war starts between Clint and Tony and Bucky gets offended on Tony's behalf and teams up with him."
> 
> I tweaked it just a tad, hope you don't mind :D

It had been a long time since Bucky had felt so happy in the cold, but funnily enough it was possible. 

All of the Avengers had gone over to the Fifth avenue mansion where the set up for training the newer, younger avengers would be, and had begun clearing some of what Tony labeled as ‘old junk’ out. There were some moments where Steve looked like he wanted to protest, to save an old something or other of Howard’s, so Tony decided to give each avenger a cardboard box so that if they found something they wanted they could keep it. 

Steve was the one who took most. Natasha took some of Maria’s jewellery that Tony had said he wouldn’t mind her keeping. Clint took the tea set? But what made Bucky smile most was when he saw Tony try to surreptitiously slip an old Bucky Bear into his own ‘to keep’ box. 

Now everyone was standing outside, staring at the yard which was covered in a white blanket of snow, as yet untouched. Some had mugs of coffee or hot chocolate in their hands, others i.e. Tony, had a snowball. 

Bucky saw it out of the corner of his eye but paid no attention, he was going to throw it at Steve or Clint, surely, he was in no danger himself. Instead the soldier turned to go back inside under the pretence pf getting another drink. Really he just wanted to stave off the itch in the back of his mind that forewarned a flashback of some kind. 

That’s when he felt it, the thump and, on the back of his neck tiny flecks of snow. 

Turning slowly, Bucky levelled his coldest glare at Tony and tilted his head inquiringly.   
“Did you just throw a fucking snowball at the Winter Soldier? You dare?” he asked quietly and overly calmly. 

Tony’s huge smile had faded somewhat as he had realised what a tremendously stupid idea that had been.   
“Uhh, no. No it was Clint, I swear!” he exclaimed, pointing to the archer, the whole thing was more childish than the stun those kids had pulled the other day. Bucky begins stalking towards him menacingly. “It wasn’t- I didn’t- oh god sAVE ME BRUCE” Tony squeals stepping backwards and pulling Bruce in as a human shield. 

The good doctor, impartial as always simply shrugged and moved back out of his way. 

“You betrayed me,” Tony gasped, looking at Bruce with wide eyes and mock hurt.   
“You got yourself into this one, you can get yourself out of it.” Bruce replied. 

Bucky smirked wider as he continued stalking forward. Oh this was going to be fun, he was definitely going to enjoy himself. Bucky was ready and plotting his revenge in his head, and perfecting his plan as he moved forward, Tony stepping further and further away, looking ready to bolt any second. 

The snowball came out of nowhere, neither of them expecting it, both of them stood frozen for a second. 

“Hahaha, Yeah in your face Stark.” Clint cheered dancing on the spot celebrating his hit.   
Suddenly Bucky turned stalking a lot quicker to his next prey. 

“He was MINE!” He roared, causing Clint to falter in his celebrations. 

Bucky, as he moved ducked down and scooped up a large handful of snow, gracefully swinging around to launch it directly in the stunned archer’s face. 

“This means war.” Bucky growled. 

The other Avengers were all given pause unsure what to do, when Steve’s laughter brought them out of their revery. 

“I dunno Bucky, you can’t say he didn’t warrant it.” Steve smirked, knowing that it would provoke the other. 

Glaring at his former best friend Bucky instructed “Pair up, and prepare for defeat.” before whirling back around and pulling the dazed billionaire behind one of the neatly trimmed bushes to prepare their war plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for how slow these updates have been, between uni applications, homework and organising the school talent show I've been too exhausted to do any writing. Hopefully I can get some more done now I'm on break. 
> 
> If you've got a prompt you want to send go ahead in the comments or come find me on tumblr @[buckys-hydra](http://buckys-hydra.tumblr.com/)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoo two in one day. 
> 
> Prompt for this one was “I got you for secret santa so I got you this really expensive but sentimental gift that you’ve always wanted, hoping you’ll never find out it’s from me - and that i’ve been in love with you 1234567 years”  
> Again I swapped a couple things round to fit the boys and my own muse ^_^

Tony hesitated. 

It was a stupid idea. 

He shouldn’t have done it. 

Bucky wouldn’t like it, it would just be depressing and Christmas was supposed to be a time of joy. 

God, what had he been thinking, it wasn’t too late to grab the backup present. 

“Bucky, here’s yours.” Steve handed over the envelope with the secret santa present disaster inside. Tony cursed under his breath. 

This year Steve had thought it would be cute to do a secret santa, something he’d heard one of the SI employees talking about in the lobby. That person was so fired. He would ask Jarvis to find out who it was that had planted this idea in Steve’s head because he had gotten Bucky out of the hat. 

Of course because it was Bucky, Tony didn’t want to get one of those stupid gag gifts, it had to mean something, it would go to show Bucky just how much he felt for him. But now he’d gone and done something incredibly stupid and had most likely ruined anything that may have started brewing between them. 

“A reservation for an Italian restaurant in Brooklyn.” Bucky nodded, not looking overly pleased but not disappointed either, just slightly confused. “Uh, thanks Santa.” 

Tony too a deep breath, telling himself he was ready for whatever was about to come.   
“Its a reservation for two,” Bucky perked up a bit at that, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Tony internally rolled his eyes, if only he had set up a date between them as the secret santa present. “Uh, no, not- not for me. I tracked down your sister, Rebecca. She’s just been told it's an old friend visiting, she doesn’t know its you so you don’t have to go. I-I’m sorry it was a stupid idea, I’ll get you something else.” 

Tony babbled, wincing internally at his own stupidity and reaching to take back the envelope. Bucky move quicker, curling around over the enveloped protectively. It was then that Tony bothered to look up at Bucky’s face only to see the tears gathering in his eyes. 

“You did all this, found her, for me?” Bucky’s voice was quiet, choked, almost a whisper. 

Tony nodded solemnly, waiting for the shouting and anger to start. He was very surprised to find himself brusquely pulled into a hug, with a sobbing Bucky at his shoulder. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” was mumbled into his shoulder as the other man gripped him so tight Tony was surprised he could still breath. Bringing his arms up Tony stroked Bucky’s back and scratching gently at Bucky’s scalp gently. 

Just when he thought he had had all of the surprises possible this Christmas Bucky reached up to pull him down into another kiss. This one was softer, more tender and sincere than the one under the mistletoe had been. 

Tony’s own grip became tighter and he pushed back into the kiss, tasting the slat of Bucky’s tears as the ran down his cheeks. 

When they pulled back for air, Bucky was insistent they not go too far, resting his forehead on Tony’s own.   
“Come with me?” He asked, breathing heavily, trying to tamp down the sobs that threatened to rack him again.   
“You sure you want me there?” Tony asked uncertain, surely he’d want it to be just the two of them, they had a lot to catch each other up on. His sister and lived a rather full life, had three husbands and around five children between them. 

Bucky only nodded to his questions before his face broke out into a wide smile. “I wanna be able to show off my new boyfriend.” He laughed, diving in for another kiss. 

And just like that, what Tony had worried would ruin their friendship had just gotten him the thing he wanted most of all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re in the hospital for the holidays so I came in while you were sleeping to decorate your room I love you merry christmas”

Bucky was so very angry right now. And all because his stupid boyfriend had gone and gotten a building to collapse on top of him. To save a dog. A stupid fucking dog that the damn owners had left alone in the apartment when it was being evacuated after a Doombot attack. 

No, Bucky didn’t hate dogs, they are better than people most days. And yes, if he had been there Bucky probably would have gone in for the dog too but that wasn’t the point. The point was it was approaching the 22nd of December, their one year anniversary, and Tony was stuck in a hospital confined to his bed because of the injuries he sustained saving the stupid fucking dog. 

Steve was trying hard to muffle his laughter on top of the ladder as he watched Bucky glare at the sleeping man on the bed while wrapping tinsel around the small tree he had been allowed to bring in. 

“Shut your damn mouth Rogers.” Bucky growled. “And keep hanging those snowflakes.” 

What? Just because he was angry at Tony didn’t mean he wasn’t going to let him feel left out of the christmas cheer, after last year Christmas had become their favourite holiday. 

Bucky sighed, he had been hoping to tell the public about the two of them this year. So far they had managed to keep their relationship a secret, only the Avengers, Fury, Coulson, Hill and Rebecca know. 

His sister had been delighted to see him, equally delighted to meet Tony Stark ad thank him for setting the meet up. She had taken to him from the get-go and began telling Tony all sorts about the pre-war older brother Bucky she had known. It had been the most perfect first date of all. 

And also not the last time they had all gone out for a meal together. It had become a regular thing, sometimes they would have to cancel due to international incidents, sometimes Bucky had a mission or Tony had a conference and only one of them could make it, but overall they were a happy little bunch. Becky even approved of the Avengers, she was especially appreciative of Steve and Thor, she had a thing for muscular blondes it seemed. 

But the plans of revealing just how much he loved his idiot of a boyfriend looked like they may have to wait a while. 

Bucky paused, realising what he had just said in his mind. The tinsel was hanging, half wrapped around the headboard of Tony’s hospital bed as he stared at the wall. 

“I love him.” he whispered under his breath. 

“Love you too sweetheart.” Tony groaned, opening his eyes and giving Bucky a soft smile. 

The smile on Bucky’s own face grew as he swooped down to give Tony a light peck on the lips. 

Standing straight once more Bucky glared down at his significant other. “Don’t think that just because I love you I’m not mad at you.” he said somewhat petulantly, Just then realising that Steve had slipped out of the room, probably to give the pair some privacy. 

Tony’s hand moved up to swat the tinsel that was tickling his forehead out of the way. Realising what it was his eyes wondered about the room, a soft smile growing on his face.  
“You decorated, for me?”  
Bucky nodded. “Couldn’t let you miss out on Christmas just ‘cause you’re an idiot.”  
“Thank you.” Tony smiled, brushing a hand through Bucky’s hair.  
“Just don’t do this again, ok? I really do love you, and I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.” Bucky’s tears were rolling down his cheeks now. Tony lifted the covers and scooted over on the bed, allowing Bucky to climb in with him and hug him close. 

Hours later, Tony opened his eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall opposite his bed, framed by golden tinsel. It was three minutes past midnight. 

“Happy anniversary” he whispered into Bucky’s forehead.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I KNITTED YOU A JUMPER

Despite the time and effort put into decorating the hospital room, both Ton and Bucky were relieved when the doctors allowed Tony to leave and continue care at home.

After setting his fractured ankle, broken ribs and finishing the thirty plus stitches all over his body, there was nothing left medically to do other than rest and recuperation as well as the daily dose of painkiller. After having the Winter Soldier glare down every doctor and nurse that crossed his path, the staff were quick to deem him worth of keeping Tony in bed and dosed up, if just to get rid of the feeling of eyes watching their every move. 

Unfortunately for Tony, Bucky was no1 at taking care of stubborn assholes who didn’t want to be taken care of, and he took a lot of pride in that title. Meaning That Tony was definitely confined to his bed and wheelchair of for the next month or so. No amount of puppy eyes was getting him out of this one. 

However it did mean that he was there with everyone else on Christmas morning when they were paying out and opening up their presents. That was one of Tony’s favourite parts, not opening his own but getting to see the reactions on the faces of the others as they opened their gifts. 

This year, his gift to Bucky was extra special. Normally the team could all expect two gifts from Tony, one lavishly expensive and most likely the most outrageous thing you could think of, and one very thoughtful one, where a lot of time and effort had gone into the thought and planning of it. 

This year’s thoughtful present was one he had been working on for months. He had been practicing those times when Bucky was away or when he ‘had a meeting’ but instead was simply going to find Rebecca and her friends to painstakingly learn and perfect his knitting skills. 

At first the frustration and the length of time he had had to put into learning had made him want to build a robot or delegate knitting duties to Dummy, however with Rebecca’s support, and a few whacks around the back of the head with some of the wool, Tony persevered. 

And yes, ok it wasn’t perfect, Rudolph’s snout was a little oddly proportioned, but It was pretty damn good for a first timer. 

Bucky picked up the packet as he passed Pepper on of her gifts and settled back down next to Tony. Watching his boyfriend closely, Tony waited for the reaction he would get to his disfigured reindeer sweater. 

“Did-is this…you made this?” Bucky asked with incredulity.   
Tony took a deep breath in and nodded. “I know it’s a little messed up but Becca said she thought it was original,” he replied. 

Bucky held it up in full view and turned to Tony, fighting to keep the grin off of his face. They both burst out laughing at once. It really was quite hideous, you wouldn’t be able to find worse anywhere in the world that was for sure. 

“I love it. Thank you.” Bucky kissed his boyfriend’s cheek and pulled off his current plain sweater to put on his newest abomination. Like a mother with her child’s pasta necklace, Bucky would wear it with pride, Tony had put a lot of time and effort into making it, so Bucky would appreciate it accordingly. 

Besides, now he was sure to win the Avenger’s ugliest sweater competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've got a prompt you want to send go ahead in the comments or come find me on tumblr @[buckys-hydra](http://buckys-hydra.tumblr.com/)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person, I know. I am so behind on these

Of course Tony would take advantage of the fact that Thor had brought Asgardians mead for Christmas to sneak out early in the morning. He had been very put out when Bucky had told him he wasn’t allowed any since he was still on the pain meds. But Bucky had decided to let himself indulge just a little bit, only with Thor there is no such thing as ‘a little bit’. 

He, Thor and Steve had all gotten roaringly drunk last night, It was quite awful how much Bucky had drunk, half of the evening was lost to him, but not having memories of something was pretty par of the course for the Winter Soldier, plus, if anything truly bad had happened he had no doubt both Tony and Jarvis would be reminding him of it, as they had done last time the mead was out and he had tried to strip and give Bruce a lap dance. 

Unfortunately, however this hangover meant that he had slept in in the morning, giving Tony the chance to seek out of bed unsupervised. 

Now, Bucky could I've his boyfriend the benefit of the doubt, it was possible he was in the bathroom or getting breakfast, but if Bucky knew his lover like he thought he did then he would be down in his lab, where he was expressly forbidden from being unsupervised. A fully functional Tony Stark made things blow up on a regular basis, an injured and hopped up on painkillers was a threat to the Tower’s safety if he was left alone in that workshop long enough. 

Honestly, it was a surprise alarms hadn’t started blaring already. 

Bucky groaned as he stretched and slowly made his way out of bed, throwing on the nearest pair of sweatpants and his new Christmas sweater as he went. The lights in the elevator were slightly dimmer than usual and Bucky nodded his thanks to Jarvis on the way down. 

Upon arrival Bucky was surprised but also very thankful that Tony had apparently fallen asleep at his work table. Though he would have a serious crick in his neck, at least he was’t in any immediate danger, unless you counted his unpredictable bots as dangerous. 

Speaking of the bots, Dummy whirred over beeping and whistling in what Bucky interpreted as joy, the high pitched squeezing and arm waving taking him somewhat by surprise. It became clearer however as Dummy got closer that he wasn’t looking at Bucky, per se, instead his camera was intensely focused upon his torso, or the sweater that Tony had knitted. 

 

The bot began poking and prodding him, grasping the wall between his pincers and humming in delight. 

“Yeah, I know. Tony made it for me. He’s a keeper, huh?” Bucky replied, always feeling rude when he didn’t respond to the bots attempts at communication. 

The reaction he garnered from that statement was not dissimilar to that of an overexcited dog who’s whole body began to wag along with it’s tale. Bucky had a hard time trying to quite the bot so that he didn’t wake the slumbering genius. When it finally looked like Dummy had got his excitement under control he petted the bot lightly on the head and went over to carry his boyfriend back to bed. 

“Your kids are loving the sweater Tones, maybe you should knit ones for them too.” Bucky whispered as he tucked the other back into bed. Tony’s eyes opened for a fraction of a second and he smiled. 

“Our kids.” he mumbled under his breath as he fell back asleep. 

Bucky was floored for a second, realising the importance of that statement because, as much as everyone teased that the bots were Tony’s kids, it was very much true that they were an integral part of his life. He built them with his own hands and he was ridiculously proud of them when they learned something new, not to mention how protective of them he was. 

Joking or not, the bots were as close to kids as Tony had, and he had now deemed Bucky worth of being co-parent. As he slid back into bed alongside Tony Bucky mused, if they could keep the bots going and safe, maybe actual human children wouldn’t be outside of the realm of possibility. 

Compared to the train wreck that are Dummy, You and Butterfingers, how hard can children be?


	16. Chapter 16

 Tony had a look on his face, a suspicious look on his face, like he was happy but also plotting something evil. Mind you, it was the face he wore practically every time he went into the workshop with a new idea so it wasn't something new. Just something that would make Bucky feel wary about what was going to happen next. 

"Steve's called everyone down for lunch and a movie, he says it'll help us get into the Christmas spirit more." Tony said gleefully. 

"And what have you done to ruin his fun?" He asked, eyebrow raised questioningly. 

Tony gasped in outrage, putting his hand to his chest as he took a step back. "You dare accuse me of trying to ruin the Christmas spirit? Me? I'll have you know I am 100% in favour of this venture, I think it's a good idea." 

Bucky nodded and followed still somewhat dubiously, there was clearly something afoot here and Bucky would be damned if he hit caught out by it. 

In his determination he sat, popcorn bowl on his lap, Tony's head against his shoulder. 

"What are we watching?" Bruce inquired coming up from his labs. 

Tony's head inclined backwards, pushing ever so slightly more into Bucky's shoulder, the others' beard tickling at his neck. 

"It's a wonderful life." He replied smiling. 

Even though he was still suspicious and keeping his guard up, Bucky could not resist leaning down to press a kiss to Tony's lips.

"It certainly is when I'm with you," he whispered into Tony's ear. At this the genus melted against his lover, leering off of his warmth and basking in the comfort of his embrace. As much as Tony was a quick witted smooth talker he was a real sap for the more cliché lines. He also went super soft for nicknames like "Honey" and "Doll", it made Bucky smile every time. 

"Just remember you said that when the film ends ok?" Tony said, there it was again, that look. 

\-----

It didn't seem that bad, that George Bailey guy kinda reminded him of both Steve and Tony, stretching themselves thin so that they could put others' happiness before their own.

\-----

By this point in them movie, thing had reached over and passed the tissues. Bucky had great fully taken them and then pushed his lover off of the love seat they had been smuggling on.

His sat staring up at Bucky with those big sad brown eyes, begging to be let back. 

"No, you stay down there where you belong. I take back everything I said before this film started, you're a monster." 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I only have plans for 22 chapters and its after christmas now so unless I get sent stuff I'm just going to go ahead and post what I've got.
> 
> If you do have ideas, comment here or leave the on my tumblr @[buckys-hydra](http://buckys-hydra.tumblr.com/)

Bucky was fed up of this, he could not believe the number of times that Jarvis had started the fire alarm and he had run in prepared for a fight only to find Tony in the kitchen staring dejectedly at his newest creation as it burned away on the stove or in the oven. 

“What was it this time?” he asked as Tony wafted around the oven gloves, trying to disperse the smoke. 

“It was a fried egg, but then I got distracted because I was thinking, Clint’s armour, right, he doesn't like sleeves because it limits his range of motion but that material I made for you, you know the one to conceal your arm without it getting caught in the plates, well if I could figure out a way to keep the elasticity but to reinforce it so that it could provide protection he’d be able to cover his arms in battle too.” Tony’s mouth was running a mile a minute, just like his brain did, it was endearing really, but it did mean that his ventures into the culinary world often ended in disaster. 

The only reason Tony did get so angry at Thor for breaking the toaster every few week was because he could not claim he was any more at ease in the kitchen, apart from the coffee machine he was just as likely to ruin whatever utensil he was using as the alien god was. 

“Alright, I had enough, we are going to do some cooking and you are going to help out and learn. Ok?” Bucky declared 

Tony looked at his shoes sheepishly and nodded, he knows how to fry an egg, and make an omelet. It was just sometimes his mind got away from him and he never tried anything more complex than that because he just knew that it would be too much time and concentration to spend on food and his mind would surely wonder and that would be an even bigger waste of ingredients and fire extinguisher. 

Bucky started to peel off his gear and turned on the extractor fan, grabbing the burning pan and putting it in the sink and leaving it to soak there in the hopes that it would still be useable after it was cleaned. 

He grabbed an apron and as he passed him kissed Tony on the forehead lovingly. For a genius he found difficulty in some of the strangest and simplest things. 

“Right, come on then, we’re gonna make an old recipe Steve’s Ma taught me when we were kids, it was easy enough then so it shouldn’t be too hard.” Bucky smiled at Tony as he walked over to where Bucky was pulling pans and knives as well as chopping board and scales.

Oh god, he said this was going to be easy, Tony thought self deprecatingly. 

Funnily enough, it wasn’t too hard. With Bucky’s near constant support and encouragement, Tony managed to keep his mind relatively on track. He only wondered once or twice very briefly and that was only because he was thinking about how sexy he would be in nothing but that apron, or how watching him chop vegetables made turned him on. Well it wasn’t really the vegetable chopping, it was more the quick and easy way Bucky handled the knife. When he had picked it up off the block he had twirled it dexterously through his fingers before holding it firmly and bringing it down mercilessly on the carrots. Tony may or may not have a slight danger kink, and subtle things like that, motions that were muscle memory from what the Winter Soldier had learned, they reminded him that his boyfriend was a renowned world class assassin. 

Other than that, and the moment when he let the water boil over because he was daydreaming about the smile Bucky had just flashed him, Tony was quite proud of himself as he worked under his boyfriend’s tutelage. Not only were they spending time together in a non-work sense, just the two of them alone, but they were also doing something so perfectly domestic that it made the ex-playboy feel all warm and fluffy inside, like maybe he wouldn’t mind if this was going to be his life from now on. 

Because quite frankly, he wouldn’t care if he had to cook every meal he ever ate from now onwards, if he got to do it with Bucky. 

 

 

Plus god damn this stew was good for someone who lived through the great depression.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice skating shenanigans.

While many of the Avengers had been aware of Tony’s inability to cook, none of them had known of his lack of skill when it came to ice skating. 

“Do we have to go? I am a very important person you know, I’ve got tonnes of work that I have to do, for SI, SHIELD, the Avengers… I don’t have time for fun and games.” He whined. 

Bucky just smiled indulgently and pulled Tony closer into a hug. “I know, babe. But this is part of your Avenger work. You were the one who said we needed a publicist, and she is the best.” 

“But whyyyyyy?” He dragged the word out petulantly. 

“Because the Doombots we fought last month caused that building to collapse and we’re still getting a bad wrap for it. So, to regain popularity we need to go out and be seen as real people who are celebrating the christmas season just like everyone else. So ice-skating in the Rockefeller Plaza will help with that.” 

Tony just stared up at him with his large puppy dog eyes, Bucky felt his resolve begin to crumble, Tony’s eyes were so big and beautiful and he could never resist them. 

He opened his mouth ready to give in when there was a loud ‘ding’ and Steve stepped out of the elevator, a determined look on his face. 

“Stop staring at each other you two and get ready, we’re leaving in five minutes, no excuses. That means you Tony, don’t make me drag you out by your ears.” he declared, holding his hand up to stop Tony’s protests before they could start. 

Ten minutes later, Tony stood in front of the rink trembling slightly in his boots. 

“What’s the matter doll? You havin’ an attack?” Bucky was suddenly in front of him, all warm and comfort and hugging him close. 

“No, no I’m not. I just- Idon’tknowhowtoskate.” He rushed it out, half muffled by Bucky’s shoulder. 

“What? You don’t know how to skate?” Bucky pulled back as he looked down at his shy boyfriend, a smirk growing on his face.   
“Come on then Mr Genius Billionaire, I’ll show you how we peasants entertain ourselves. You can’t tell me you’re scared of falling on your ass.” He grinned teasingly as he pulled Tony onto the ice. 

Bucky received glares for is troubles as he tells Tony how to stand to keep his balance, to bend his knees. Tony did as he said, but for some reason he still fell on his ass more than he was on his feet. 

It was funny at first, and Bucky hid his giggles behind his hand while Clint outright laughed, however after a while it was no longer embarrassing just dangerous. Bucky was worried for the state of his boyfriend’s ass, it must be badly bruised and painful after so many falls.

“Ok baby, I’m sorry I laughed before, hold my hand, there you go. I’m gonna take you over there, we’ll get off the ice now.” Bucky soothed as he guided his irate boyfriend back to normal ground. 

Tony sat gingerly down on the bench and began ripping the laces off of his shoes. 

“I told you I didn’t want to do this, I told you it would be a bad idea. Fucking Clint can let his arms burn, I’m not updating his armour ever again.” Tony muttered, his ego, along with his ass, throughly bruised. 

“Tell you what, Doll, I’ll take you home we can go take a nice long bath in that massive tub of yours and then I’ll take extra special care of that delectable derrière you have. After all, it my favourite in the whole world, and I always look after what’s mine.”


End file.
